Fifty Shades Of Attraction, The diary of Jazmine Dubois
by natasha annalise
Summary: written By me and Freegirl 999 we don't have a summary yet coming up with one shortly
1. Business of Hate

Ch. 1

 **ANNOUNCEMENT….THIS IS A NEW STORY...FROM FREEGURL AND NATASHAANNALISE ...WE TEAMED UP A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO TO DO A JOINT STORY TOGETHER ….WE BOTH WROTE THE STORY TOGETHER PART BY PART THE STORY WILL BE A MIXTURE OF BRIDGET JONES DAIRY AND FIFTY SHADES OF GREY BASED WITH A LITTLE TWIST ….SO PLEASE GIVE US REVIEWS !(:**

Jazmine Hated her Job she hated her apartment she hated her co-workers she Hated the city she was Living in and Most of all she hated her Boss Here she was at 19 years old working as an office assistant in one of the largest business management firms in Bridgeview Chicago. It wasn't exactly her dream job her dream job was to be a stylist, she loved clothes, shoes, makeup, hair, but paying for fashion school wasn't exactly cheap at the Olivia Stone Fashion Academy so she needed a job to help pay for that oh and her ridiculous high price apartment in the worst neighborhoods imaginable on Dotson Avenue she was still counting on the days when she was going to get robbed.

Hopefully for her sake that would never happen, but for the most part the people that lived in her building was pretty nice and old. She wished she could change things, but right now she would have to make the best of it besides working at Freeland's Management company wasn't all that bad the pay was pretty good and she got the job thanks to her dad she couldn't really complain because the job she had was pretty easy and pretty simple organize paperwork mail it off and get it to the boss assistance on time.

She would have enjoyed her job more if her boss Huey Freeman wasn't so damn cold okay cold was an understatement her boss was one of the rudest, most meanest, most moodiest most darkest man she ever met and he was only two years older than she was but he was extremely handsome in fact he was the best looking man she had ever seen in her life.

But his attitude was despicable she didn't know how people could put up with it, but I guess they did because not only was he all these things he was also one of the richest men in the city put it lightly, he owned the firm in Bridgeview and was opening one in japan with a joint partner by the name Hiro Octomo.

And the women don't get her started on the women god, how they drooled over him and fought like dogs to get near him Jazmine could almost giggled at a recent memory of two clients fighting over him, but unfortunately for them and for every woman that had their eye on her boss, he was unavailable and taken by some woman named Carmen Guyton Jazmine had only seen her a few times she was a beautiful black woman.

With long black hair which she kept in a bun smooth dark skin long lashes and hazel eyes, she striking resembled Gabrielle Union if you thought about it, but as beautiful as she looked her manners didn't matched in comparison.

Jazmine would never forget the time she tripped and spilled hot coffee on the woman's blouse when dropping off some hot beverages that the woman requested for her and Huey Carmen threw a fit and yelled and told Jazmine that she was the most clumsiest most incompetent worker she had ever seen in her life.

Jazmine was so embarrassed that she couldn't say anything more but sorry and left the room quickly as she could to keep herself from bursting into tears in front of them and tried to avoid the woman as much as possible.

But that didn't last long when she was ordered by Huey freeman to come back and bring him the files he had been asking for an hour ago, which was partly her fault she had spent so much time crying in the bathroom over the incident that she had forgotten to drop them off had she not spilled that damn coffee they would have gotten there earlier.

Luckily, when she returned to his office on the top floor of the building she was glad too see Carmen was gone "Here Mr. Freeman I'm so sorry for taking so long" Jazmine said meekly coming into his office, but he wasn't there either.

Not wanting to leave without letting him know she had the paperwork she tapped her feet impatiently. Standing by his empty desk and groaned quietly in her mind as she looked out the long glass windows it was now raining profusely and she hated rain it ruined her hair.

She looked at her watch wondering where could he be she noticed a sticky pad on his desk and decided to leave him note just as she was about to write one she heard a strange noise. "Mr. Freeman" she said called out really wanting to go.

Jazmine looked around the large office anxiously it was a two room, office it had a bathroom with a sitting area. "Maybe he wanted to go lay down or something" Jazmine muttered tired of waiting and going to his sitting room to see if was in there.

Which she regretted instantly because Huey and Carmen was engaged in activities that Jazmine didn't want to be bare witness of. "Um, I'm sorry Mr. Freeman I came to drop off the files you wanted" Jazmine said loudly, turning her now bright tomato red face away from the scene.

They both turned half clothed Carmen annoyed and giggling and Huey well annoyed and just annoyed. "Dammit Dubois why didn't you knock" Huey said furiously, he really didn't want a daytime quickie, but Carmen wouldn't' take no for an answer now he had just shown his bare ass to one of his employees.

"I'm sorry I didn't think and I didn't want to keep you waiting" Jazmine said quickly keep her red face turned and avoiding her gaze from the both of them.

Huey quickly readjusted his clothed and got himself back together while Carmen just shook her head pitifully at Jazmine "I told you she's useless my employees would never be this careless these teenagers are so irresponsible and childish" Carmen said matter-of-factly.

Standing up and putting on her silk blouse that laid tossed on the floor. This was getting to be too much for Jazmine the insults the unnecessary nudity, but seriously, she really didn't have to put up with this shit. Without thinking "Can I go Mr. Freeman I will just leave the files on your desk, it's almost time for me to clock out and I don't want to impose my rudeness and childish ways on you and Ms. Guyton much longer" Jazmine said hotly.

Huey raised his eyebrows at her tone "Fine and closed the door on your way out," he said scowling not looking at her anymore. While Carmen looked appalled "are you going to let her talk to us like that" Carmen said, looking miffed, but Jazmine didn't hear Huey's reply because she had already dropped off the files and closed the door.

With the simple and complete thoughts run-in her mind about how much she hated her job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody Whose Reading This Story Follow Freegirl 999 or check my Favorites for the rest of the chapters that's where they will be uploaded from now on and Thanks for the Reviews(:**


End file.
